Message Received
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Lana's back & she has to put her life back together & figure out where to go from here? what will happen with John & Randy. why is someone from her past suddenly popping up. Why is she wishing she was still dealing with imposters? life was easier then...
1. Chapter 1 Randy

Title: Message Received 1/? - Randy

Author: Music

Category:WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Lana Survived. She SURVIVED!!! Now she has to put her life back together and figure out where do they all go from here?? What is with John's sudden interest in her? What will happen to Randy? And why is someone from her past that she'd rather forget seemingly popping up? Damn life was easier when she thought she was dealing with imposters. Sequel to Instant Messenger.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… wrestlers belong to the WWE and themselves,

Spoilers: No????

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: I know you're all like WTF happened to Message Received? Well, I decide I didn't like it and redid it. the format is a little different. Where as IM was all from lana's point of view, in this sequel, you get a look into everyone else's mind and see what they are thinking. I thought it was a neat concept and here is hoping I can pull it off, so please, let me know how I'm doing and I hope you still enjoy this one!

-- --- ---

I'm a professional wrestler. I know, big duh on that one. But what I'm trying to say is that as a professional wrestler, I've lived through so many scary events in my life. So many missed spots in the rings, so many wrong landings, career threatening injuries, numbness and pain after matches, even some scary traveling moments.

But nothing, nothing compares to that moment when I thought I had lost Lana.

I remember that day clearly, sometimes I still have nightmares about it and when she's not with me, regardless of the time, I will text or call her, just to make sure that it was, in fact, a nightmare.

John had been the last one to get tested and the call finally came in, saying he was a match. I had gone in to tell them both, only to find John above her, trying to wake her up. Right away I just knew something was up and when I tried, she was still unresponsive. An ambulance showed up and she was taken away, John and I with her. John, so he could be prepped for surgery faster, and myself, because I refused to leave her side.

It happened in the ambulance. She quit breathing and the machines she was hooked up to resounded through the vehicle with one long, resounding beep.

I almost quit breathing myself.

"Fucking help her." I yelled at the attendants.

They assured me they were doing all they can, and after a few more choice words on my part, and CPR from them, she had started breathing again, but until that moment she woke up from the marrow transplant, I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I paced the waiting room when I couldn't be with her.

I had once been the bad boy of WWE. I smoked pot, I drank all the time, I had temper issues, I started fights and was very close to losing my job. After one such incident I was suspended and that's when I met her. To this day I don't even know how she got my email address. She told me she got it from her friend, and I don't even know how her friend got it, I think I've talked to her friend once but for some reason, I felt an instant connection with Lana, so kept trying to talk to her. She was so easy to talk to and it wasn't until later I found out she was so easy to talk to because she didn't even believe it was me. She thought I was a poser and you can't really blame her for thinking that because again, I don't understand how these people got my address. But I was so pissed that she didn't believe it was me and I wanted so badly to prove that it was me. I enlisted the help of others but she pushed us away and I didn't understand it at the time. Finally, it took her cousin interfering and putting us together in the same place for her to even comprehend what was going on.

Lana never made it easy, not from the beginning and yet for some reason I couldn't let it go. I just had to keep pushing. Perhaps it was because she was so stubborn, perhaps because she was so willing to just throw away the friendship we had started, I had to keep trying. So when we were up in Vancouver, I told Danni about our signing and we arranged it all to have Lana there.

All I know, is when I first really saw her, I was in awe. Sounds corny huh? But it's the truth. Looking back now, she looked sickly, she looked so much tinier then that picture she had up online but back then I didn't see that, I just knew there was something there and I knew I did the right thing in not giving up on her. The moment our eyes met and she finally realized that it had been me the whole time, I decided then and there that she would be mine.

But Lana wasn't so easily convinced. She fought me tooth and nail the whole way. From slapping me when I kissed her, to finally relenting on us being friends, as long as I promised not to fall in love with her. The lie easily rolled off my tongue when I promised I wouldn't. There was no way I was in love with her at the time but something inside me knew it wouldn't be long.

Sometimes though, I wonder how I could not notice there was something wrong with her. I know now, that she had gone into remission when we met, but she was too pale, too thin, too fragile looking. And even when she stopped wearing the wig because her hair had grown in, it didn't even clue in then. Not even her avoidance on certain topics, or the way John had started acting around her, like he was afraid she would break at any moment, or disappear out of our lives. None of that clued in. I didn't notice that, I just noticed her and how when she was around, everything seemed just a little bit better. I cleaned up my act, I started getting a bigger push and everyone commented on how I was improving. No doubt it was because of her. She just made me want to be better.

Like I said, I knew it was only a matter of time before I fell in love with her and soon I realized that if she didn't already it was only a matter of time before she felt the same way as well. The first time after she came to see me, I was pretty sure she was beginning to feel the same. Her and Danni left and it was like she completely disappeared. She avoided both John and I, and her cousin had no reasons for what was going on.

Finally I had enough and I went to go see her. I can still see the way she looked when I pulled up. She was on her porch swing, looking as if she had lost her best friend and when I sat beside her and looked into her eyes, I knew I had her. I just knew. And finally, I kissed her.

I could go on about everything that was going through my mind at the time, but I'm pretty sure I've already admitted hell of a lot more then I wanted to. Just know that she began to open up more, she finally began to let me in. We were finally getting somewhere. I was helping her get involved in wrestling, by urging Hunter to use her in their skits and hoping she would run with it and do what she had once told me in our early conversations.

That last visit she had to me was the turning point, the one where everything seemed to change. Lana and Danni showed up as they usually did but Danni seemed so angry and Lana was just…sad. There's no other way to describe it but again I didn't push, I knew how Lana worked now, and she wouldn't tell me until she was ready. So I let her go home, with the promise of seeing her soon and with the decision to tell her that I had broken my promise, I had fallen in love with her. But when she picked me up everything was just off, she was withdrawn and distant and it worried me. Did she know what I wanted to do? Is that what was scaring her? I decided to go ahead and tell her anyway but despite every bad scenario that was going through my head, nothing prepared me for what she told me.

_"You can't love me Randy, you can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because- because I'm dying. I have Leukemia and I'm dying, so you can't love me."_

She ran away after that and I was too shocked to follow. I stayed in that park for what seemed like hours before I finally got back in my car and headed straight for the airport. I was in too much shock to comprehend much of anything and I still don't understand how I got through customs and on that plane to Australia. I still don't remember anything of the flight nor the landing and going to my hotel and to the arena. It wasn't until John mentioned something to me that everything came back to me and even then, all I could think about was how John knew, how he knew and didn't tell me. I lost it then, everything went hazy again until I was sitting in Vince McMahon's office and he was asking me what the hell was I thinking, hitting John then threatening Hunter, Shawn and Chris, he was threatening to suspend me and at that point I didn't even care but before he could, John entered and told Vince what was going on. Told him how I had just found out that my girlfriend was dying and I wasn't taking it to well. I was on the verge of telling John to fuck off and mind his own business until Vince gave me his condolences and told me to go home and get my head on straight, I had the rest of the tour off. Knowing I was in no condition to wrestle anyways, I thanked him and grabbed my stuff and went straight to the airport, ignoring John and anyone else trying to talk to me. I just wanted to go home.

When I got to St. Louis and picked up my car I didn't end up at home like I originally planned. I ended up at my parents place and I remember walking through the front door, my mom coming out of the kitchen to see who it was. She looked at me in surprise but before she could ask me what was wrong, something on my face must have stopped her because, instead, she came towards me and it didn't matter that I towered over my mother by a foot, she pulled me into her arms and moved me to the couch where I finally told her the whole story and finally started crying.

"Randy, you can't let her go." My mom whispered to me when I was done and we just sat there, her hugging me.

"mom, what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you have to."

I don't want to let her go but I- Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Probably because she feared this exact reaction from you?"

"What? Me being upset?"

"No Randall, you running away. I know it hurts baby, and I know your upset but how do you think Lana feels? She's at home feeling abandoned and probably wondering if you were even telling the truth when you said you loved her."

"I was." I exploded, sitting up and moving away from her. "mom, she made everything better for me. She made me better. I probably wouldn't even have my job still if she hadn't been around. I changed because she made me want to be a better person. I would do anything for her."

"Then you have your answer, sweetheart."

I stared at my mom as she stood up, confused by what she meant.

"Do what you have to Randy, but don't let her go."

She went back into the kitchen and I left soon after, trying to figure out exactly what my mom mean.

Finally after hours of driving around, it came to me, unfortunately, I had to wait until the next day to go through with my plan, then many more days to find out it didn't work. I was devastated but even so, logged on to messenger in invisible mode because I knew Lana had received the phone call informing her as well.

She finally messaged me to inform me of what I already knew, I wasn't a match but we were able to work things out. I loved Lana, I knew it then just as much as I knew it before and I told her as much. She still tried to push me away, her attempts were feeble at best and it was then I knew for sure she had fallen for me as well. My only regret was I didn't go see her right away.

Because Vince had given me the time off from the tour, I had agreed to an appearance at FCW. My match had just finished for the night when I checked my phone to see that I had missed 9 calls from John and just as I went to call him back, he was calling me again.

"Man, calm down, you know I had a match."

"_Randy, you need to get up here, like right now."_

An icy fist gripped my heart and I didn't even wait for the explanation before I grabbed my bag, threw everything in it, threw on some pants and took off for my rental.

"Where's Lana?" I asked as I grabbed everything.

John sighed. _"She's in the hospital. She collapsed while we were out with her."_

"Is she going to be okay?"

_"She hasn't woken up yet. Just get up here Randy. Danni has your flight info, I'm sending it to you now."_

That was the longest flight of my life, and waiting for Lana to wake up felt like years. When she finally did on the Tuesday, we were all well aware that the Cancer was rapidly spreading and she wasn't given much time. I was so angry when I heard the news and even more so when the doctor told Lana. But later that night as she was sleeping and I sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand. I vowed to do everything in my power to fix this and to keep Lana as happy as possible.

I had already discussed with Vince about doing something to help with the bills. I was content to pay them all myself but I knew my Lana, I knew she would never let that happen so Vince was willing to step in and help. We were able to get Lana home just like she wanted and I felt horrible because I thought time was running out. Everyone we could think of was getting tested but nobody was proving to be a match for her. I even sent John to Mexico to look for her estranged father.

To this day, Lana believes we didn't find him. Truthfully? John had no problem at all. His name was Eddie and she was right, he did run a brothel in Mexico, or at least was part of. John told me the guy was stoned and drunk off his ass at 1 pm in the afternoon. For days John kept returning there pleading with that man to come back and help Lana, to do one unselfish thing in his life and at least get tested.

His response?

He had no daughter.

We couldn't tell her, we knew it would hurt her. She had no feelings whatsoever towards this man but if he had the chance to save someone and didn't at least try, well if Lana hadn't been so sick, I would have gone down to Mexico myself and kicked this guys ass.

As the days went on, I saw Lana slipping further and further away. I don't think I've ever been as emotional as I was at that time. I remember proposing to her Even knowing I could lose her at anytime didn't take away from it. Even if we were only married for a month, a week, a day, that would have made me happier more then anything, knowing I had something special with her. But she refused, she didn't want to see me widowed so soon.

Then came the day… the day I received the phone call and the day she slipped into a coma, falling asleep for what could've been the last time. Waiting for the ambulance, the ride to the hospital, the waiting for news about John and Lana was pure agony. I couldn't breathe properly until the Doctor came through the doors and told us that both have made it and it was a success.

She was alright.

Lana was going to be okay.

I remember sinking to my knees in relief, the weight on my chest lessening. Beside me, Danni let out a small sob as she sunk down beside me, wrapping her arms around me, as we held each other crying in relief. When she woke up the weight finally disappeared and I held her hand, unable to stop the tears again.

She was fine, she was going to be okay.

And I knew that this was just the beginning for us.

--- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2 Lana

Title: Message Received 2/? - Lana

Author: Music

Category:WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Lana Survived. She SURVIVED!!! Now she has to put her life back together and figure out where do they all go from here?? What is with John's sudden interest in her? What will happen to Randy? And why is someone from her past that she'd rather forget seemingly popping up? Damn life was easier when she thought she was dealing with imposters. Sequel to Instant Messenger.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… wrestlers belong to the WWE and themselves,

Spoilers: No????

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: I know you're all like WTF happened to Message Received? Well, I decide I didn't like it and redid it. the format is a little different. Where as IM was all from lana's point of view, in this sequel, you get a look into everyone else's mind and see what they are thinking. I thought it was a neat concept and here is hoping I can pull it off, so please, let me know how I'm doing and I hope you still enjoy this one!

-- --- ---

I couldn't breathe.

I was staring at the curtains, hoping above hope that I could catch my breath just enough to survive and get through this.

But I had survived cancer.

I had stood on the brink of death, unsure of which way I would go but I had survived.

So this should have been a walk in the park yet here I was still trying to catch my breath and not pass out from lack of oxygen.

"relax, will you?"

I turned to glare at my cousin who stood there, a big goofy grin on her face.

"easy for you to say." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, stepping up beside me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Cousin dearest, is having a panic attack." Danni replied, her grin growing bigger, causing my eyes to narrow more.

"Lana?" Randy questioned. "What's wrong."

"Stage fright." I gasped, turning my face into his chest. I could feel his chest rumbling as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Sweetheart, you've been out there before, how could you possibly have stage fright?"

"It's different." I mumbled into his chest.

He must've given Danni a questioning look because my cousin let out a small laugh before trying to explain.

"Lana, was playing a character so she was acting and it didn't bother her. This time, it's her going out there in front of all those people."

He nodded in understanding. "You can stay back here if you want. I'll go out there."

I shook my head as his hand ran small circles on my back. As much as I loved staying back here and being held by him I knew what I had to do. There was time for this later because honestly, I now had a later. I had many laters thanks to my new lease on life and ever since I woke up from my surgery at the hospital, Randy was always touching me in some way when he was nearby. I think a part of it was because he was so scared and had come so close to losing me that he had to keep checking to make sure I was still there that I was still real. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining at all. I mean, you do know who my boyfriend is, right? Randy Orton, WWE Superstar. Yes that Randy, and yes that WWE. Sorry ladies, I've taken him off the market and I really don't plan on letting him go anytime soon, if ever, if I had my way. And that will be thanks to his best friend, the one and only John Cena…

Are you done swearing? Cause yes, I am quite aware of how lucky I am but please don't wish you were in my shoes. I've been to hell and back more times then you can count in the last little while and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. The end result may have you a little envious, but the journey was something no one should have to go through.

But I was better and I planned on staying that way.

"Lana?"

I looked up a smile on my face as Randy smirked at me.

"Zoned out again, huh?" His smirk grew as he kissed the tip of my nose. "You want to stay here?" He asked again.

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to not do this, I also knew how important it was that I did do this. I had one last wish and that was to die peacefully at home. Thanks to the support of all the fans and the WWE I was able to go home.

But not die.

No, I made it. And I really had to stop thinking about what could have happened.

"I need to go out there." I told him.

He stepped back, a hand brushing my cheek as he kissed my forehead. "That's my girl. Come out when I introduce you then I'll give you a chance to talk."

I leaned into his hand briefly before he pulled away and grabbed a mic as his music began to play. It wasn't until he had stepped out onto the ramp that I pulled myself out of my dreamlike stupor and it finally clued in to what he had said.

"Talk?" I cried, turning to look at my cousin who burst out laughing. I glared at her again before turning to watch Randy on the monitor.

"WWE has received many inquiries in regards to the well being of Lana Mitchell and I think it's only fair that you all be told. Things got a lot worse before they got better but.. well… perhaps I'll let her tell you herself, everyone, Lana Mitchell."

I froze backstage, my eyes widening. I wasn't ready there was no way in hell I could go out there and do this. But then a small hand was pressed in between my shoulders blades and I felt myself stumbling forward through the curtains, I had enough time to shoot my cousin a nasty glare before Randy stepped back and grabbed me, pulling me out onto the top of the ramp with him. Looking out at the crowd, seeing them cheer for me froze me in fear, my eyes widened as I took it all in. This was not like last time, I was _not _there to compliment one of the wrestlers, I was there for me and my mouth was so dry I had no idea how I would be able to do this.

Seeing my look of horror, Randy pulled me closer to him, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "You can do this sweetheart." He whispered as he handed me the mic.

I nodded as I took it from him and looked around one last time, watching in amazement as everyone began to cheer louder. This was all surreal to me and proved to me that wrestling fans were all one of a kind. When one of us was down and out, everyone had banded together to help them out. Fortunately it was me and I could never repay them or thank them enough for what they did. They got me home and because of me, many had gone out to get tested for bone marrow compatibility. None of them had been a match but someone else out there may also get another chance because of all these wonderful people.

"Thank you." I said into the mic, the emotion overwhelming me as the tears came to the surface. "I can never repay- or- or tell you… what you've all done…"

I stopped as I tried to regain my bearings. Randy placed another kiss on my head.

"Do you want me to take over." He asked.

I took another shuddering breath before nodding, unable to stop the tears now. Randy gently took the mic from me.

"Lana received her transplant, thanks to another WWE Superstar but she made it home thanks to each and every one of you, and we both could never thank you enough or tell you how much that means. Thanks to everyone who got tested. Although you were not a match for Lana, you are helping out some other person in need who may not be quite as lucky as us. So again, thank you from Lana and her family and especially thank you from me."

I began to clap for the crowd, thanking them in my own way since there was no way I could talk without bursting into tears again. Randy's music began to play as the superstars from the back began to enter onto the stage, clapping as well. Vince McMahon was one of the last few people out and even though he intimidated me more then anyone ever had, I threw my arms around him in a big hug, knowing this wouldn't have been possible without him.

"thank you." I whispered.

He smiled at me before disentangling himself and passing me off into another pair of arms, I knew without looking it was John Cena, the one who had, actually, saved my life.

"Princess, you just hugged the Boss." He chuckled into my ear.

"What are you all doing out here."

"Thanking the crowd for all their support. It was Vince's idea. You okay?"

I nodded before being passed around to all the superstars I had gotten to know. Raw went off the air then as the fan cheered for all the wrestlers, and they cheered for them right back.

--- --- ---

"Big night, huh?"

I nodded as I sat down in a chair in catering, trying to gather my thoughts together as I waited for Randy to shower. Danni was off with John somewhere so there I sat, a bottle of water in front of me when someone sat down in front of me. It took me a moment to clue in that I was not alone and when I did, I looked up, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

"JR?" I whispered.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell, did you need anything?"

I shook my head, my eyes still wide as I stared at him.

"Are you just waiting for Randy?"

I nodded as he gave me a gentle smile.

"Ms. Mitchell, I happened to hear a rumor going around that you had wanted to become a wrestler before your illness."

My eyes narrowed. "Has Randy been talking, because quite honestly, that boy has a big mouth."

JR chuckled as he put down a folder in front of me. "I don't rightly know Ms. Mitchell, I was just told by Mr. McMahon."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "How does everyone know everything?"

His smile grew as he opened the folder. "This is the WWE ma'am, everyone knows everything."

I glanced down at the folder in front of me, my eyes widening once again in shock. "Who is that for?"

"You."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"Ms. Mitchell, Mr. McMahon would like to offer you a one year contract with the WWE with the option of an extension depending on how well you do."

I stared down at the papers that clearly had my name written on them before bursting into laughter.

--- --- ---


	3. Chapter 3 Danni

Title: Message Received 3/? - Danni

Author: Music

Category:WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Lana Survived. She SURVIVED!!! Now she has to put her life back together and figure out where do they all go from here?? What is with John's sudden interest in her? What will happen to Randy? And why is someone from her past that she'd rather forget seemingly popping up? Damn life was easier when she thought she was dealing with imposters. Sequel to Instant Messenger.

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me… wrestlers belong to the WWE and themselves,

Spoilers: No????

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: I know you're all like WTF happened to Message Received? Well, I decided I didn't like it and redid it. the format is a little different. Where as IM was all from lana's point of view, in this sequel, you get a look into everyone else's mind and see what they are thinking. I thought it was a neat concept and here is hoping I can pull it off, so please, let me know how I'm doing and I hope you still enjoy this one!

-- --- ---

My cousin doesn't always make the perfect sense. You know who I mean right? Lana, pretty red hair, Bright Blue eyes, about this high, leukemia survivor, stubborn as hell, girlfriend of one of _thee_ hottest WWE superstars, _ever. _Yes, that Lana. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin to pieces, her and I have always been close, born only a month apart. But I don't always get her. She's always been stubborn, I know that, and I don't want to blame it on her illness but I swear it has done something to her. I'm not just talking about the obvious physical and mental something's that go alone with any cancer survivor. It's like it's skewed her ability to make decent decisions. Case in point? The whole Randy fiasco. If it had not been for me, I wonder if those two would have gotten together. At all. Ever. And even when I got them together I know my cousin made it impossible. Why couldn't she just let things run smoothly?

Then her decision to not tell him at all when she went into remission, then when it came back? Like really, did she not think he would find out?

Even now I had to wonder what the hell, if anything was going on in her head, I mean really, was she crazy? Had this whole incident pushed my dear little cousin over the edge?

Perhaps I'm being unfair but I'm just trying to understand her. I'm trying to understand how in the world she had come to this decision, what was she thinking? I don't get it.

"Danni, leave it alone."

I was broken from my thoughts by said cousin who was scowling at me; sometimes it seemed we were so close we knew exactly what the other was thinking

"You want me to leave this alone?" I asked with a look of disbelief on my face. "You want me to pretend this never happened, that you just didn't make the stupidest mistake of your life?"

"Seriously, is stupidest even a word?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

I glared at her. "Don't even try to change the subject, that isn't going to work."

"I'm not, I'm just seriously wondering."

I let out a snort of disbelief as I rolled my eyes. She was impossible sometimes. "Why in your right mind would you-"

"I said let it go." She interrupted me. "I've made my decision the least you can do is be a little supportive."

I closed my mouth but not before sticking my tongue out at her.

"Very mature." She muttered as the door opened and in walked Randy and John. Finally a little bit of help.

"Can one of you talk some sense into her, please?" I begged them.

"So the rumors are true?" Randy asked. "You're dead serious?"

Both Lana and I nodded.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "Who in their right mind would-"

"Stop." Lana cried. "All of you just stop, or did you want to add something first, John?"

He shook his head. "I actually agree with you, Princess."

Everyone turned to stare at him, our jaws dropping in disbelief. He wasn't supposed to agree with her. Perhaps they don't just share Bone Marrow but a brain as well. It was possible….

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed, standing up and pulling him into the bedroom of the hotel. I went to go close the door but not before noticing that Lana and Randy already seemed to be in a heated debate over her decision.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, turning on him. "Agreeing with my cousin? You know something's not right with her."

John raised an eyebrow at me before casually throwing himself onto the bed. "Dontcha think this is her decision Baby Girl?"

"That's so not the point." I snapped. "Obviously she's not capable of making her own decisions or she would have made the right one."

"And what is the right one?" He casually asked, putting his hands behind his head.

I stared at him in disbelief before sighing and sitting on the bed. "This is her dream."

"Correction, this was her dream."

"What are you talking about, Cena?"

"Exactly what I said, Baby Girl. People change their dreams all the time. Once upon a time, this was Lana's dream. But what she's gone through, it's changed her, y'know? I'm sure she's different then how she used be before this all happened. Has anybody thought to ask what she wants?"

I gave him a questioning look. "How do you know all this?"

"Just a feelin' I got. She turned it down, didn't she? There must be a reason for it, that and who knows how they'll exploit her."

"Exploit her?"

John sighed, running a hand over his face. "Don't get me wrong, Lana's cute but she's a whole lot different then the Diva's we got runnin' around, plus she's got no trainin'. So what's Vince's plan? My guess, to use her for the publicity he's already gotten off her."

I dropped my jaw in shock. "What? Use my cousin like that? I don't fucking think so."

"My thoughts exactly." He replied, sitting up and moving so he was sitting beside me, an arm around my shoulders. "No doubt she's already thought of that. She knows bein' a female and gettin' a contract doesn't always mean wrestlin'. She put two and two together and prolly figured out what that contract means. She ain't dumb."

"I never said she was." I snapped, shrugging his arm off me. "I only want what's best for my cousin. I know how much she wanted to train before she got sick."

"Key word, before." He said, a small smile forming on his face at my anger. Somehow this just made me more angry as I got up to pace.

"Oh come on, with you and Randy backing her up, you really think Lana is going to turn into a publicity stunt? I bet you she will be wrestling in no time."

"Okay fine, but again, who's to say that's what she wants anymore."

"She would have told me." I exploded. "She's my cousin, she's my best friend. She would have at least told me. Why is it that you're the only one to know this?"

"I put two and two together as well." He said with a shrug. "maybe she didn't quite get it herself until the offer appeared."

I continued pacing, too upset to say anything now, I didn't quite get why Lana wouldn't say anything to me, and why John of all people would be the one to figure this out. Don't get me wrong, John's a great guy but I've known Lana my whole life, if anything, it should've been me getting this, not him.

"Baby Girl, there's no reason to get upset over this." He stood up and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"I don't understand." I whispered, looking down. "Lana's my best friend, it's always been me and her and I don't want this happening again."

He lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes, confused by the direction this conversation had taken. "Don't want what happenin'?"

I wrenched my chin away. "She's pulling away from me John. Right before she was diagnosed, we were pretty distant with one another. We both had boyfriends around the same time and thought nothing of it, but when my boyfriend and I broke up and I realized just how far apart Lana and I were, I tried to fix it. At first we started talking more, hung out a few times but then it just stopped. She quit returning my calls; she quit responding to my emails and IM's. It wasn't until she received her diagnosis and moved home with her mom that we started really talking again."

"You ever ask her about it?"

I shook my head. "She was sick, I wasn't going to start anything else."

"I wouldn't make anythin' of this just yet Baby Girl. Lana received the offer out of nowhere. She didn't have time to discuss it with you or even Randy."

Sure enough, we could hear first Lana's voice getting louder, followed by Randy's. John and I looked at each other, wondering if we should interrupt but the door opening and then slamming shut answered our question. We heard Randy swear, meaning it was my cousin who had stormed off.

"I should go talk to her." I said with a frown. "Why don't you go explain to Randy what you did to me? Maybe he'll get it then."

We both left the room to find Randy pacing, a scowl on his face.

"You're cousin is stubborn and hard headed." He muttered to me.

"And you're not?" I shot back, an amused smile gracing my features. "How about I go talk to her? And how about you listen to what John has to say."

He shrugged as I left the room and went off in search of my cousin. Not seeing her on our floor, I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked around there before I found her sitting by the pool, her arms crossed as she moodily stared at the water.

"Lana?" I softly called.

She glanced up at me, her scowl deepening before she looked back to the water.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I sat down beside her.

She looked up at me in surprise. "You're-"

"Sorry." I nodded. "I know I gave you a hard time but you're right this is your decision. I never really stopped to think that you being offered a contract didn't necessarily mean you'd finally live out your dream."

"It's not my dream anymore." She muttered.

"Then what is?"

Lana sighed before relaxing and slumping down into the chair. "Funny thing is, I don't know anymore Danni. I feel as though I've spent so long coming to terms with there being a chance that I may not even be alive to realize my dreams that I just kind of let them drift away. I'm not saying I'm just living day to day now but I'm content with where I am at the moment. God Danni, it feels like I _just_ got out of the hospital. I don't want to think about the future or anything right now."

"Understandable." I softly replied.

"Randy doesn't get it."

"OF course not. He's a male, and he loves you Lana. He only wants what's best for you, even if he doesn't get right now that this contract might not be it."

"That's not all." She whispered.

I cocked my head to the side, confused by what else could be bothering her.

"We've been fighting because he wants me to meet his parents."

"And?" I asked, unable to see what the problem is.

"Shawn Michaels came to talk to me today, he asked how I was holding up against what the dirt sheets were insinuating."

"Dirt sheets?" I asked, confused.

Lana sighed. "Gossip rags on the world of wrestling. I had no idea what they were either until Shawn explained it all to me. He came to see how I was because he's had many issues with them and ignores them now but has heard what they've said about me."

I kept my temper in check, knowing what she was about to tell me wouldn't lead to anything good.

"There's insinuations about there not being any illness. That this is a storyline and I was hired on for this. Others are saying I'm the one faking it because I'm a… gold digger. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." I told her fighting to keep my temper in check. "But what does this have to do with meeting his parents?"

"What if they think the same thing?" She asked. "What if, to them, I'm nothing but a gold digger and they turn Randy against me."

"Even if my parents thought that, which they don't, they wouldn't turn me against you Lans."

We both looked behind us to see Randy had snuck up on us. Quietly I stood up and walked out of there, leaving my cousin and Randy to talk.

Oh I could just hit Shawn Michaels for making my cousin aware of this. She was trying to get her life going again. Did she really need this on top of it?

--- --- ---


End file.
